


Ereri Week Day One: Embarrassment

by Gootbuttheichou



Series: Ereri Week 2014 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, levi being an adorable idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gootbuttheichou/pseuds/Gootbuttheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren comes home from work, only to be surprised to find Levi not on the couch where he's supposed to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ereri Week Day One: Embarrassment

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray, Ereri Week is here! *slaps an uncreative title on this baby*
> 
> I actually only found out about it taking place this week before I went to bed this morning, and I was talking to sheiksleopardthong about it, who said she would be too busy to participate, so I said: "Well, why don't I write for the both of us?" So thank you to her for putting up with my rambling about these two idiots, and rambling with me, and for beta'ing this!
> 
> Also, thank you to the shippers in the fandom for not putting up with all of the shit our OTP gets on Tumblr in the tags, and for /your/ wonderful fanfictions and fanarts!
> 
> Alright, so hope you folks enjoy this, and the rest of the Ereri week!

_“You can go your own way, go your own way!”_

             “… Holy shit, Levi?”

             Eren had been surprised not to find his boyfriend resting on the couch like he was _supposed_ to be when he had returned home from work- but then again, he supposes he shouldn't be _too_ surprised. Levi had never been able to sit still for too long, and Eren was sure the older man had been itching to get up and do _something._

            What he hadn't expected was to find Levi using a Windex bottle as a microphone with a tie wrapped around his head, standing on the bed and singing to the mirror on top of their dresser. Eren continued peering through the door to their bedroom, a hand clamped around his mouth as he tried to quietly dig his phone out his pocket, fighting back the urge to not fall on the floor with laughter as the song switched.

            “ _But first… Let me take a selfie!”_

            Levi pursed his lips and flashed a peace sign towards the mirror, and Eren lost it, sending the door flying open as he dropped to the floor. The older man whirled around, Windex bottle toppling down to the bed. “Eren, what the… HOLY SHIT, ARE YOU RECORDING ME?!?”

            “N-no, no, I’m n-not babe, I s-swear!” Eren choked out, pressing the red button on his phone as he tried to pocket it again, leaning away from Levi. “You’re supposed to be lying down, anyways! What are you doing up?”

            “I’m tired of laying down, and our room needed to be straightened up.” Despite his words, Levi leaned his forehead against Eren’s chest. “But I do think I need to take my medicine again, so maybe I should just go back to the couch.” Letting out a chuckle, Eren pressed a kiss into the black hair, hoisting the older man up into his arms. After depositing Levi on the couch and doling out his medicine, Eren changed out of work clothes and sat next to his boyfriend, rubbing his leg gently and turning the television on.

            “Feeling better, babe?” Levi grunted in response.

            “Yeah… but I’m so embarrassed you came home to _that_ ,” he groaned, shooting Eren a glare as the brunet chuckled.

            “Please, after all the embarrassing shit you've seen me do? That wasn't so bad, babe, I promise. It was kind of adorable, really.” Levi snorted and rolled his eyes, yawning and settling deeper into the couch.

            “Okay, whatever you say, brat. Just so long as you didn't record me.” He didn't catch Eren smiling to himself, though.


End file.
